


In the Dark

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: The power went out.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	In the Dark

Rain hitting the roof sounded like the marching of a thousand soldiers outside. The wind rattled the windows, making you jump in your seat. It sounded like someone was trying to break into the house. You hated it. You didn’t mind rain, or even a thunderstorm. But the violence of this particular storm shook you in a way you didn’t like. It made you worry about damage to the house.

Brahms was somewhere in the wall, working on one of his multiple hobbies. You admired how he spent his time in the wall learning as much as there was to learn, but it did get a little lonely when he spent all his time in solitude. You couldn’t hold it against him, though. He was used to being alone, and you usually didn’t mind having the house mostly to yourself. 

A shock of lighting closely followed by a clasp of thunder shook the house, making the paintings on the wall shudder. At that same moment, the power went out, thrusting you into darkness. 

You sat there for a moment, stunned, your heart beating out of your chest. Squeezing your eyes shut, you shook your head and opened them back up, double checking that you were, in fact, in the dark. There wasn’t even any light coming from outside to help you feel your way around.

“Brahms?” You whispered, slowly standing to find that your legs were shaking. You hadn’t even realized you were going to whisper when you called out for Brahms. 

You had to admit, you were a little scared. The Heelshire mansion was still big and unfamiliar to you. And even though Brahms wasn’t a ghost, that didn’t mean that the big house wasn’t probably still haunted. 

“Brahms?” You whispered again, clearing your throat. “Brahms?” You finally said at a normal volume, though this time your voice cracked. Through your fear, that managed to annoy you.

Sighing, your pushed your foot out, feeling for the path to the hallway in the pitch blackness. If you could make it to the hall, then you could feel your way upstairs and to the bedroom. If there was one thing your parents taught you, it was that if the power went out at night, that was just god telling you it was time to go to bed. 

Your knee colliding with a coffee table interrupted your thoughts and made you scream in pain, bringing your knee to your chest and hopping on your other foot. The unexpected pain rattled your nerves even more than before.

“You’re going to hurt yourself.” A soft voice drifted through the dark shortly followed by a pair of arms wrapping around your waist. “Well, more than you already have.”

“Brahms.” You sighed, dropping your foot and twisting in his arms, hugging him. “The power went out.”

“I saw.” You felt him shake slightly as he chuckled. “How did you make it all the way here without getting hurt too?”

Brahms put his hand on your back, ushering you forward. “I’ve gotten pretty good at seeing in the dark over the years. Careful, hold out your arms.”

Obediently, you held out your arms for your palm to hit the door. You felt your way down the door, your fingers hitting the doorknob. You opened the door, allowing Brahms to keep leading you forward in the dark.

Step by step he guided you up the stairs, one hand on your back and the other holding your hand. He walked you to the bedroom, leading you to the bed. 

You settled down onto your pillow, pulling Brahms down on top of you. His mask rested on your forehead, his hair brushing yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, lightly scratching the back of his neck. 

“Thank you for getting me to bed safe.” You hummed. 

Brahms smiled to himself, looking over your features in the dark. He couldn’t see you perfectly, your features were a little fuzzy and hard to make out, but you were still beautiful. “That’s what I’m here for.”


End file.
